tu veux jouer avec moi Drago?
by n.carnesir
Summary: OS. Quand Drago attend Hermione dans leur salle commune et qu'il la voit rentrée ivre...les langues se délient forcément.


_C'est mon premier OS et lemon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis! Bien sur, si vous êtes intelligent, vous saurez que âmes sensible s'abstenir ^^!_

_pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et je viens de modifier deux trois détails vers la fin ^^!_

_Bonne lecture ^o^!_

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

_Tu veux jouer avec moi Drago?_

Drago attendait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef qu'elle rentre. Le couvre feu était passé depuis un bon moment et la fête devait être finie à présent!

Aujourd'hui, le match des Serpentards contre les Griffondors avait eut lieu et ces derniers avaient de nouveau gagné, au dernier moment. Drago, l'attrapeur de l'équipe vert et argent, avait repéré le vif d'or en même temps qu'Harry. Ils s'étaient envolés en même temps dans la direction de la petite balle. Malheureusement pour lui, un cognard l'avait pris pour cible. Il l'avait évité de justesse mais ça avait dérivé sa trajectoire et donc le griffondor avait pu l'attrapé.

En rentrant, McGonagall et Rogue avaient autorisé les deux équipes à faire la fête jusqu'à deux heure du matin maximum. Les Serpentards, malgré leur défaite, n'avait pas refusé. Drago, lui, avait prétexté être fatigué et était rentré dans sa salle.

À présent il attendait son retour, à sa colocataire, à Hermione Granger. Il était inquiet. Jamais la griffondor n'était rentrée aussi tard, encore moins lorsqu'il y avait une fête. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, elle revenait vers minuit, lorsque ses amis se faisaient plus insistant pour qu'elle boive un verre ou deux d'alcool, ou encore quand les garçons avaient justement trop bu et qu'ils commençaient à s'approcher un peu trop près.

Drago était amoureux de la jeune fille depuis un moment déjà, il ne savait pas depuis quand précisément mais c'était une chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il ne flirtait plus avec autres, il la regardait manger, lire, travailler, il rêvait d'elle, souvent nue, il ne l'insultait plus, sentait un sentiment sombre l'envahir lorsque Weasley s'approchait trop d'elle et s'inquiétait quand elle rentrait trop tard. Comme à cet instant.

Le tableau qui gardait leur salle commue pivota et Drago sursauta. Il prit un visage impassible et attrapa un livre parmi ceux qui se trouvait sur la table près de la cheminée pour faire comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'intéressait pas. Les pas se rapprochèrent et il jeta un œil par dessus son livre. Hermione avait les joues rouge et un grand sourire était peint sur son visage.

-C'est rare de te voir rentrée si tard Granger, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu t'inquiétais? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant qui fit craquer Drago.

Il ne laissa aucune émotion paraître et replongea dans son livre.

-Pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris. Miss-je-sais-tout rentrer à..., il releva sa manche pour regarder sa montre, trois heures du matin ?! Alors que les professeurs avaient dit deux heures? Tu viens de leur désobéir, tu le sais ça?

-Aucune importance. Il ne le sauront..hips...jamais...

Elle enleva sa cape qu'elle laissa glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds. Drago fit tomber son livre à terre et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Sa chemise blanche était complétement ouverte, laissant apparaître sa belle poitrine dans son soutient gorge noir simple et sa jupe était remontée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisse. Le blond avala difficilement sa salive et reprit d'une voix la plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

-Qu'est...qu'est ce que tu fous dans une tenue pareil Granger?

Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas pour ce qu'il pensait.

-Oh...je ne sais pas vraiment...Cormac m'a...hips...proposée un verre mais j'ai refusée...je te jure que j'ai refusée Drago! Assura-t-elle toujours avec cette même voix d'enfant.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'approcha du serpentard dont les battements de cœur faisais souffrir.

-Et...et qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait?

-Il me l'a quand même fait boire...c'était bon...ensuite...hips...il est devenu rigolo...il m'a dit qu'il voulait jouer un jeu...hips...j'ai acceptée et il m'a embrassée, ensuite il a...hips...enlevé les boutons de ma chemise...

Toujours dans le même état, elle enleva sa chemise qui tomba au sol pour rejoindre la cape. Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Elle poursuivit son explication sans faire attention au mal-être du blond.

-Ensuite, il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses...ça chatouillait...je pensais qu'il voulait jouer moi...hips...je te jure Drago...hips...mais Fred et George ils ont pas voulu. Ils ont tapé...hips...Cormac. C'était pas gentil mais ils ont dit qu'en fait il voulait plus jouer...hips...Ils m'ont ensuite fait sortir et m'ont raccompagnée ici...hips...

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il remercia intérieurement les jumeaux pour leur intervention même si il avait une petite envie de lancer un sort à McLaggen. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Hermione s'assit sur son bassin et passa ses bras autour de son cou le serrant contre sa poitrine.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi Drago? Dis, tu veux jouer avec moi?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa griffondor préférée était assise sur une partie sensible de son anatomie, il avait le nez entre ses seins et elle lui demandait de "jouer" avec elle. Il reprit contenance et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Tu as bu Granger...tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Va te coucher.

-Tu m'aimes pas Drago? C'est ça, tu ne m'aimes pas? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il eut peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer et mit ses mains sur ses bras nus.

-Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que t'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelle Granger tout le temps et pas Hermione? Pourquoi tu veux pas jouer avec moi? Parce que je te dégoute? Tu m'aimes pas Drago? dit-elle une voix rempli de sanglot

-Non mais, c'est qu'on est différent Granger. Va te coucher, tu te sentiras mieux demain.

-Je suis pas fatiguée...hips...

-Mais bien sur. Bouge de là et va dormir tranquillement.

Il la repoussa avec délicatesse et s'apprêta à se lever à son tour pour pouvoir l'aider à se coucher. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle remit ses bras à leur place initial et l'attira fortement contre elle tout en commençant à pleurer.

-Moi je t'aime tu sais...hips...Depuis longtemps...mais j'avais peur de ce que tu aurais...hips...pensé de moi, puisqu'on est pas pareil...on a pas le même...hips...sang. Et puis il y a Harry et Ron...hips...moi je t'aime Drago mais j'ai peur que tu...hips..veuille pas jouer avec moi...hips...je t'aime moi...

Drago ferma les yeux. L'aveu d'Hermione ne pouvait être dû que par la saloperie que lui avait fait boire McLaggen. C'était impossible qu'elle l'aime, elle était trop...parfaite pour lui. Ça faisait mal d'entendre de tel paroles, des paroles qu'on espère entendre chaque jour et qu'on écoute le jour où elle a été droguée. Il se dégagea à nouveau et laissa ses mains sur les bras d'Hermione qui pleurait toujours. Il laissa apparaître son vrai visage, le visage d'un homme amoureux et tellement triste que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Tu sais...Hermione...moi aussi je t'aime, mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Si je t'aime...hips...je t'aime moi...

-C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec toi, tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, c'est impossible.

-Hips! Si, parce que je t'es déjà...hips...vu...tu étais dans les toilettes de Mimi...hips...Geignarde et tu lui racontais ce que tu avais...hips...sur le coeur. J'ai pas écoutée Drago!...hips...je te jure j'ai rien entendue...hips...regarde, j'ai mis mes mains comme ça... elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien entendue, mais...je t'ai regardé...hips...tu étais beau...hips...ton vrai visage, celui de Drago, il est beau...hips...moi, je t'aime depuis ce jour...hips...c'est toi qui veut pas m'aimer...alors que moi...hips...je t'aime...mais c'est un secret. Tu veux..hips...jouer avec moi?

Drago mit un moment avant de se relever de cette nouvelle. Alors comme ça elle l'avait déjà surpris alors qu'il parlait de ses problèmes à Mimi? Soit elle mentait, soit elle n'avait vraiment pas écouté parce qu'il parlait quasiment tout le temps d'elle au fantôme. Prit d'un élan de bonheur, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui s'empressa de répondre. Ce fut elle qui l'approfondit et le blond se laissa faire. Leur langues commencèrent un ballet sensuel et la température de la pièce augmenta. Les mains d'Hermione devinrent baladeuse et elle caressa les muscles de Drago, construit grâce aux entrainements intensifs du quidditch. Drago fit de même et arrêtèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas là et remit ses lèvre sur le cou délicat de la brune qui poussa des soupirs de plaisir. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond avec empressement, tellement qu'elle grogna de frustration comme une enfant parce qu'elle était bloquée par le troisième. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres où ils reprirent leur baiser passionné.

Drago déboutonna lui-même sa chemise et Hermione passa ses mains après chaque bouton enlever afin de le caresser. À chaque endroit où ses doigts fins passaient, Drago frissonnait. Impatiente, Hermione le débarrassa du tissu et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de faire autre chose qu'il mit sa main sur son sein et commença à le malaxer avec douceur. Sa bouche traça une ligne de sa bouche, son menton, son cou, sa clavicule puis enfin la naissance de ses seins. Agacer par le vêtement gênant, il le détacha d'une main experte et reprit ses caresses, sa main sur le droit, sa bouche sur le gauche. Hermione poussa quelques gémissement et fourragea les cheveux blond de Drago, l'excitant encore plus.

-D..Drago...

Il fit descendre sa main le long du corps de la brune jusqu'à arriver au fruit défendu. Il posa ses doigts par dessus le tissu et la caressa doucement. La réaction ne tarda pas, Hermione poussa d'autre gémissement plus sensuel aux oreilles de Drago et devint encore plus dur -si c'était possible-. Il alla plus loin dans son exploration, il prit le temps d'enlever la jupe qui était complétement remontée et la culotte suivit rapidement. Il pressa le bouton de chair et Hermione poussa un profond gémissement et monta son bassin. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment et entra un doigt dans son entre. Hermione, elle, commença malgré le plaisir, à descendre ses mains vers le pantalon du blond et essaya de l'enlever. Drago l'aida sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses et l'envoya au pied du canapé d'un coup de pied. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la bosse parfaitement visible du blond qui arrêta instantanément ses caresses et un son rauque sortit de sa gorge. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de la brune et ils poursuivirent leur geste jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentirent le point non retour approcher.

-Her...Hermione arrête toi...

-Q..quoi?..j'ai...j'ai fait quelque chose de...de mal?

-Non...non au contraire...

Il l'embrassa pour la rassurée et la fit basculée sous lui. Il se positionna devant son entrée et appuya son membre sur le bouton de chair de la brune. Il le fit ensuite descendre un peu plus bas et la pénétra avec douceur. Il s'allongea plus sur elle et lorsqu'il sentit une résistance, il donna un coup sec et ne bougea plus. Hermione tremblait et il recueillit de sa langue, les quelques perles salées au coin de ses yeux chocolat. Une fois habituée à sa présence, elle mit ses mains dans son dos et le colla à elle.

-Continu...

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença ses va et vient doucement puis accéléra de plus en plus. Leur gémissements se mêlaient et leurs corps ondulaient en s'accordant dans cette danse sauvage. Hermione couina à l'oreille du blond d'y aller encore plus fort et plus vite. Il accéda à sa demande et s'accrocha au rebord du canapé pour aller aussi fort et vite que possible. Elle dû s'accrocher à ses poignets pour se retenir. Les gémissement devinrent rapidement des cris de plaisir. Ils arrivèrent au septième ciel ensemble en étouffant leur dernier gémissement dans la bouche de l'autre.

Drago s'effondra sur le corps en sueur de la brune, se retenant sur ses avant-bras afin de ne pas l'écrasée. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Épuisé, tout ce que put faire Drago fut de se retirer du corps de la brune, de l'installer sur lui et de ramener la couverture qui avait glisser sur leur corps, avant de se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Hermione se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne et en même temps une impression de bien-être. Elle avait rêver une nouvelle fois d'une folle nuit avec un certain blond. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée de ça? Elle ne savait plus. Dans son rêve, les griffondor avait gagné le match contre les serpentards et étaient allés faire la fête, ensuite McLaggen l'avait forcée à boire quelque chose même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu...et...et les jumeaux étaient arrivés...ils l'avait ramenée...elle avait vu Drago qui lisait un livre...et ensuite elle ne savait plus trop. Elle ne se souvenait que de quelques étreintes enflammées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ça, et certainement pas la dernière. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le blond dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de lui parler, elle ne s'en était pas remise. L'image du blond la hantait et éprouvait une forte attirance pour lui depuis. Elle se blottit plus près au creux de cette douce chaleur et soupira de contentement.

-Et merde...fit une voix près d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne se décida pas à bouger. Elle devait s'être endormie sur le canapé et Drago venait de la voir. Oui, c'était surement ça.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? dit-il, mais bordel pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

Il essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais Hermione resserra encore plus sa prise. Elle avait sa main autour de sa taille, sa tête collé dans son épaule et leur jambes étaient emmêlées. Drago poussa un soupir et abandonna. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé qui les avait accueillit leurs ébats la veille et se mit à regarder sa belle.

-Moi qui pensait avoir encore une chance, et ben là mon vieux t'as tout foiré! Bordel qu'est ce qui m'a prit...alors qu'elle était pas son état normal en plus...Bordel de bordel de merde...

Hermione se sentit sortir doucement des brumes du sommeil et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à peu près correctement. Sa source de chaleur qui bougeait et la voix de Drago...non...c'était un rêve n'est ce pas? un magnifique rêve là où elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveillée? Par pitié faite que ce soit ça. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et les ouvrit en grand avant de brusquement se lever, renversant le blond qui tomba par terre.

-Dra..Malfoy? Mais...mais...qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Le blond était allongé par terre avec pour seul vêtement un bout du drap le recouvrait à peine.

-Je me lève Her...Granger.

-Je le vois mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici...et dans cette tenue? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Nous sommes dans la même je te signal.

Elle baissa son regard et se trouva complétement nue. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle et inspecta la pièce avec inquiétude.

-Dis moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Si tu parles de ce qu'on a fait hier, alors non. Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

-De tout...je crois...je ne sais plus ce que je t'ai racontée, j'étais un peu sonnée.

Drago fit un sourire en coin et s'assit pour se retrouver devant la griffondor qui se mit à rougir.

-Oh trois fois rien. Juste que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais jouer avec moi. Dit-il avec son sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Il profitait de la situation. il voulait savoir si ce que la brune lui avait dit avant qu'il lui saute dessus était vrai. Il vit Hermione rougir encore plus, ce qui l'amusa et qu'il prit pour un point positif.

-J'ai...j'ai dit ça? Hahahaha! Non...j'étais pas dans mon état normal...

-J'ai vu. Pourtant tu me disais que étais tombée amoureuse de moi depuis que tu m'avais vu dans les toilettes de Mimi...et que tu n'avais rien entendue au passage.

Hermione rougit encore plus et ramena la couverture plus sur son corps alors que Drago se rapprochait d'elle.

-Je...c'est vrai! Je n'ai rien entendue! Et puis je ne suis pas tombée am...

Elle fut couper par les lèvres du blond. Les souvenirs de son « rêve » lui revinrent et instinctivement elle ferma les yeux et l'attira plus à elle. Le baiser dura un moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent à bout de souffle.

-Il valait mieux que je te coupe avant que tu ne dise une bêtise.

-Mais...

-Si tu ne m'aimais pas tu ne m'aurais pas répondu comme ça. Et puis pour le passage des toilettes je te crois.

-Je...quoi? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Si tu avais pris le temps d'écouter, tu saurais que je ne parlais que de toi à Mimi. À chaque fois que je venais la voir c'était pour lui parler de toi.

-Je...oh...

-Comme tu dis. Donc? Tu ne m'aime vraiment pas?

Il n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse qu'elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il se séparèrent, Drago remonta sur le canapé et murmura à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

-Je prend ça pour un non. Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi Drago...

-Maintenant que tu es dans ton état normal je te propose que nous remettions ça maintenant et que j'aille ensuite casser la gueule à McLaggen.

-En même temps, c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on est là non?

-J'aurais trouvé un moment pour te faire craquer...on se serait trouvé un jour ou l'autre...

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans de folle étreintes.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

_Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de cet OS? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^!_


End file.
